


Slow Chains

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Death of Innocence [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Gen, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-06
Updated: 2001-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to "Lover's Walk." Spike makes Willow a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Crazy Baby" by Joan Osborne

~Oh, you know you're gettin' really hard to be with  
And you're cryin' every time you turn around  
And you wonder why you cannot pick your head up  
Off the ground...~

For the first time, I almost felt sorry for him. He had lost the most important thing in his world. Almost crying, half-insane, incredibly drunk... altogether, extremely pitiful. If I hadn't been so worried about Xander, so desperate to get him help, maybe I would have tried more to comfort Spike. Maybe not. Not that it mattered. He took what he needed.

One minute he was laying his head on my shoulder, the next... I have never felt pain like that. Never. But there was something else too. My entire body felt as though it were consumed in flames but not burning. Then it got colder. And a little colder. Spike was crushing me against him. I don't think I've even been held like that before by anyone--not even Oz. It was intensely passionate, wholly possessive. I was too weak to move, or I would have embraced him as well. So much pain and so much pleasure all at once. My mind went numb and my body went limp.

He pulled back so suddenly it took several minutes for me to realize he wasn't feeding anymore. I think I reached for him... but it's all so hazy. I do know that he bit his own wrist. He mumbled something about being 'bloody stupid,' then the blood flowed into my mouth. I remember its taste on my tongue. I always thought blood tasted as it tastes when you get a paper cut and suck the wound, but it doesn't. There is much more to it. I could taste his life! Not see it. *Taste* it. Everything, every emotion or thought that made Spike who he was went into me... along with the demon.

~Oh, my crazy baby  
Try to hold on tight  
Oh, my crazy baby  
Don't put out the light...~ 

I suppose Spike knew exactly what would happen, knew the urges that suddenly began to swell inside me. He must have known. But he left anyway. "Enjoy the afterlife, pet. Stay here." And he left. I never thought I would actually *want* Spike to stay with me. But I did. I hated the thought of being alone.

For a few minutes, I just sat there. There was nothing else to do. My mind refused to work the way I knew it should. I should have been worrying about whether Oz would come and save me or if that bloody gash on Xander's head meant he might never wake up or if Buffy had told Angel she still loved him. None of it mattered to me suddenly. It seemed so *small*, so insignificant! What are things like that when you have all eternity? 

It's not that I didn't try to fight it. I forced myself to look at Xander, to study his condition. I couldn't force myself to care. My best friend--not to mention the man I'd been having secret little trysts with for how long?--was lying there bleeding and I DIDN'T CARE. 

No. I cared.

I cared that he was vulnerable. And bleeding. Blood looks different through those creepy yellow eyes. Like... something like what chocolate looks like to normal people. Irresistible. 

Before I knew what was happening, I had leaned over, licking the drying blood from the wound on his forehead. It felt completely different than feeding from Spike--not just because of how different Xander was but because the blood belonged to a human. It was sweeter, more pure. The blood was free from centuries of pain. What happened next was inevitable. Spike must have known. I think I did as well.

Willow died that night. I live, but Willow is dead. I don't know who I am. 

The minute I let the hunger overrule my last pangs of conscience and sank my fangs into Xander's throat, that was when Willow died, that exact moment. Because once his blood was inside me, I would never have considered stopping. No turning back. 

Oz and Cordellia rushed in to save us then, of course. She always did have horrible timing. Cordy ran. Oz just stood there staring at what had been Willow. If there had been a shred of humanity left in me, I think the tears in his eyes would have made it shine through. Nothing happened. I didn't care about him any more than I cared about the corpse lying on the bed. I feigned an attack, forcing him from the steps and fled into the night. The darkness took over.

~And they look at you like they don't speak your language  
And you're living at the bottom of a well  
And you've swallowed all the awful bloody secrets  
But you can't tell...~

I walked to the Bronze first. No real reason. It was just somewhere I could hide in the crowd. The smell of so many young, nubile, blood-filled people crammed into such a small space intoxicated me. But instead of making me feel better, it created some kind of gnawing pain in my gut. I looked at all the people around me having fun, living normal lives and it killed me. A few nights before, I might have been one of them. 

I suppose I was wrong about losing all my humanity. Maybe I lost compassion and love and grief, but pain... pain stayed with me. So did anger. And loneliness. And boredom. 

Something in me wanted to reach out to one of them, to talk like I would have talked to Buffy before. I knew I couldn't. I couldn't tell a single one of them about the wonderful, horrible thing that happened to me. I couldn't tell them that I had just left the drained body of my best friend and my heartbroken boyfriend in an empty warehouse on the edge of town. Then again, maybe I didn't want to talk. 

~Oh, you know you ought to get yourself together  
But you cannot bear to walk outside your door  
No, you cannot bear to look into the mirror  
Anymore...~

I finally gave up trying to act normal around all those happy, *living* people and went into the bathroom. It was predictably disgusting. I realized that I had always managed to avoid going to the bathroom at the Bronze before. Funny the things that strike you sometimes. The graffiti was abundant if not original. I had seen most of the dirty limericks and scrawled confessions of love a thousand times before. I crossed to the nearest sink and, heedless of the unidentifiable filth caked on it, turned on the tap and splashed water on my already-chilled face.

When I raised my head to look in the mirror, it came as a shock to see nothing but the stalls behind me. Not even the mirror knew me anymore.

There wasn't really anything left to do. I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. I watched an obviously-intoxicated young girl in a low-cut blouse stumble into the bathroom giggling. Disgusted, I grabbed her and fed. 

By the time her foggy brain realized what I was doing, she was already near death. I dropped the body to the floor. The thud it made upon hitting the scummy tile was surprisingly quiet. I wanted the sound to be resounding, the sound of a jail cell slamming shut, not a stifled murmur. The girl's contact-blue eyes stared up at me, wide with shock, her red-stained mouth slack. She certainly picked the wrong night to go dancing.

~And your hands are really shakin' somethin' awful  
As your worries climb around inside your clothes   
Oh, how long will you be sittin' in the darkness  
Heaven knows...~

I ended up back at the warehouse. I don't know what I expected when I arrived. Maybe ambulances and police. Certainly, I expected Buffy and Giles and Oz and Cordelia to be there. But it was quiet. I shoved open the door, almost angry at the lack of activity around the murder site. Spike sat on the edge of the bed where Xander's body had been. "They already left, luv. They took the boy."

I nodded. I couldn't think of any good reason to say anything to Spike. I still hadn't decided whether he had destroyed everything or given me a gift. Somehow, all alone in the warehouse with no one to impress, he looked like a lost little boy pretending to be all grown up. He held his hands clasped in his lap, toes turned in slightly, feet apart, head staring at the dusty floor. The leather duster and bleached hair did nothing to dispel the sudden impression that the bad-ass vampire was little more than a homeless orphan. "What ya gonna do now?"

I almost laughed. It wasn't funny. Being lost and scared and alone is never funny. But the question felt something like being asked when I was five what I wanted to be when I grew up. I didn't even know if I should stay indoors when the sun came up, if I was worth the precious gift of life. I still don't know if I deserve it. Instead of replying, I sat down beside him. It was then that I saw why his hands were clasped. They were shaking. For perhaps the first time in his unlife, Spike had done something that... that what? Scared him? Made him feel regret?

I covered his hands in mine, more to stop the shaking than to comfort him. I'd comforted him already. "I guess I'm going to live." 

He nodded and tried to look calmer, more collected and without meeting my eyes replied, "Yeah, you'll live. Forever."


End file.
